


Csak egy szó

by Lilyanjudyth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanjudyth/pseuds/Lilyanjudyth
Summary: Ez a novella a Harry Potter és a Titkok Kapuja trilógia első részéhez tartozik, mely arról szól, mit is látott Harry apja merengőjében. A 18. rész után olvasandó!
Kudos: 1





	Csak egy szó

Harry, miután belenézett a merengőbe, lendületét vesztve esett a földre, nyögve feltápászkodott az aszfaltról, majd óvatosan körülnézett.

A sötét utcában egy ember sem tartózkodott, csupán a lámpák fénye jelezte, hogy nem teljesen kihalt. Késő éjszaka lehetett, mert az egyforma házak ablakaiból semmi fényforrás nem áradt.

Tett két lépést, hátha észreveszi az apját, de akkor felismerte a környéket.

„Ez a környék annyira hasonlít…” – ekkor meglátta a ház ajtaján a feliratot…

\- James és Lily Potter – suttogta, és közelebb lépett az oly ismerős, de mégis idegen ház ajtajához.

Gyors léptek zaja hívta fel a figyelmét a közelgő vendégre, aki nem más volt, mint Piton. Közvetlen Harry mellett állt meg az ajtónál a hosszú fekete talárjában. Mikor közelebbről figyelte apja arcvonásait, felfedezte rajtuk a rémületet. Piton habozott még egy-két percet, majd hármat kopogott a ház ajtaján.

Rövid idő elteltével kattant a zár, és Harry szembetalálta magát az édesanyjával. A szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást, ahogy az ismerős zöld szemekbe nézett.

\- Mit keresel itt? – kérdezte halkan, közben pedig lopva Piton háta mögé nézett.

\- Beszélnünk kell – mondta, miközben levette a csuklyáját.

\- Nekünk nincs semmi megbeszélni valónk – közölte közömbösen Lily, és be akarta csukni az ajtót, de Piton erősen megfogta.

\- Nagyon fontos – jegyezte meg indulatosan. – Ígérem, nem tart sokáig.

Lily némi tétovázás után kitárta az ajtót Piton előtt, aki gyorsan be is lépett. Harry, apját kikerülve, beosont a házba, még mielőtt kizárták volna.

Miután Lily becsukta az ajtót, szemrehányóan nézett végig Pitonon. Harry csodálkozva tekintett körbe a házban, ami egykor még az otthona volt. Az előtérben egy fogas állt, majd kicsivel arrébb egy szekrény - különféle fotókkal. Nem messze egy lépcső vitt fel az emeletre, a folyosóról, pedig három irányba ajtó nyílt.

Közelebb lépett a szekrényhez, így jobban szemügyre véve a fényképeket, minden polcon bekeretezve álltak. Mindegyiken ő volt kiskorában a szüleivel, de volt olyan kép is, amelyen még csecsemő volt.

Mikor Lily megszólalt, összerezzent ijedtében.

\- Mondtam, hogy ne tedd be ide többet a lábad!

\- Nem is fogom, ígérem. Mindössze figyelmeztetni akarlak benneteket a közelgő veszélyre – mondta, minden egyes szót jól kihangsúlyozva.

Lily egy pillanatra felnézett a lépcsőre, majd dühösen Pitonra tekintett.

\- James is itt van! Jobban járnál, ha távoznál, miután rám ijesztettél!

\- Mióta beálltam… közéjük, azóta minden fontos információról tudok, ezért jöttem most ilyen késői órán hozzátok – fogott bele a magyarázatba, és egy lépéssel közelebb ment a nőhöz. – A Sötét Nagyúr célpontjaivá váltatok! Annyiszor mondtam, hogy ne szálljatok szembe vele!

\- De…

\- Hányszor figyelmeztettelek, de te soha nem tetted azt, amit javasoltam! Múltkor is, mikor a férjeddel szembeszálltatok vele, akkor is mondtam, hogy azt a feladatot elvégezhette volna valaki más helyettetek! – a mondta végére már majdnem ordított.

\- Te, meg a kémkedésed! Szeretném végre azt tenni, ami a feladatom! – vágott vissza Lily dühösen. – Halkabban, mert felébreszted a kicsit!

Piton erőt vett magán, és halkabban folytatta a mondanivalóját, és még egy lépést tett a nő felé, aki továbbra sem mozdult a fenyegető alak láttán.

\- Valószínű, a napokban ő maga fog idejönni! Nem szeretném, ha…

\- Mi Perselus? – érdeklődött Lily.

\- Ha valami bajod esne – suttogta Piton, és a kezével megemelte Lily állát. – Tudod jól, hogy mindig is aggódtam érted.

Lily nem tiltakozott, csak továbbra is a férfi szemébe nézett.

\- Na igen… Ha másképp alakult volna minden, akkor nem itt tartanánk, egy család lennénk, és ő fönt a te fiad lenne! – mondta szinte könyörgő hangon.

Harry nyelt egyet. Ezek szerint az anyja már akkor tudta!

\- Nem volt más választásom! – mordult fel Piton és leengedte maga mellé a kezét, továbbra is szomorú tekintettel nézett a nőre.

\- Gondoltam, hogy ez lesz a válaszod! – vágott vissza Lily szikrázó szemmel. – Pedig akkor már nem lehetett volna késő…

\- Látom, fogalmad sincsen a dolgokról! Csak egy szó kellett volna, hogy akkor ne döntsek így! – Piton közelebb lépett Lilyhez, és gyengédebb hangon folytatta. – Mint ahogy én is, te is máshogy döntöttél.

Lily nem szólt egy szót sem, a rövid csendet aztán James hangja törte meg:

\- Te meg mit keresel itt?

Piton Lily háta mögé nézett, ahogy James közeledett, távolabb lépett a nőtől. Viszont a dühös férfi odament Pitonhoz a pálcáját kirántotta, majd Pitonra fogta. Harry feszülten figyelte a jelenetet, attól tartva, hogy nem lesz jó vége ennek a vitának.

\- James! Mit csinálsz? Ő nem… - kezdte volna Lily, de a férje félbeszakította.

\- Fogadjunk megint valami mocskos dologba akar rángatni minket, mint a legutóbbi incidenskor! – üvöltött James. – Nem elég, hogy Voldemort is a nyomunkban van, még ezt is utánunk küldi?

\- Figyelmeztetni akartalak titeket arra, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr most már a kicsit akarja – közölte semleges hangon Piton.

„Tudott a jóslatról már akkor? Na ne…” – Harry megkapaszkodott a fényképekkel teli szekrényben a mondat hallatán.

\- Persze, majd egy ilyen mocskos halálfalónak fogunk hinni, nem? – kérdezte indulatosan, és a pálcáját Piton nyakához szegezte.

\- Hagyd már… - győzködte Lily. – Te tényleg azt hiszed, az ő oldalán áll?

\- Nem érdekel, mit gondolsz rólam Potter – közölte Piton, és a fenyegető pálca James kezéből kiszállva az ő nyakához szegeződött. – Először is, már nem egyszer bizonyítottam a hűségemet – itt Jamest a láthatatlan erő a falhoz szegezte – másodszor: nem akarlak semmiféle dologba bele rángatni, csak figyelmeztetni akartalak, mint már annyiszor elmondtam. Szerintem, mindannyian tudjuk, kikhez tartozom!

Harry tátott szájjal nézte a jelenetet, ahogy Piton megfélemlíti a mostohaapját, méghozzá elég furcsa módon.

\- Perselus, elég! Hagyd már békén! – szólt rá ingerülten, és Jamest tartó erő megszűnt.

Piton felvonta a szemöldökét, ahogy csodálkozva Lilyre nézett.

\- Látom, már tudod irányítani az erődet – jegyezte meg halkan.

\- Most nem erről van szó. Megértettem a figyelmeztetésedet, de most már menj el. Különben is, védve van a ház, a titokgazda, pedig megbízható ember.

\- Nem vennék rá mérget – morogta Piton.

Megfordult indulásra készen, de még utoljára Jamesre tekintett, aki elrakta a pálcáját.

\- Vigyázz rá – mondta egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében. – Nagyon makacs tud lenni.

\- Hidd el, vigyázni fogok rá – hallatszott a válasz.

Piton az ajtó felé indult, keze már a kilincsen volt, mikor James megállította.

\- Várj.

\- Van még valami sértés, amit a fejemhez akarsz vágni? – morogta.

\- Nem. De nyomozgattam a testvéredet illetően – közölte James, aminek hallatán Piton megfordult a tengelye körül.

Harry odament Jameshez közel, feszülten várva a választ, amit nemrég még Sirius mondott el neki.

\- Mit tudtál meg róla? – kérdezte remegő hangon Piton, aztán erőt vett magán, hogy ne tűnjék olyan gyengének. – Életben van?

\- Igen… De nem fogsz neki örülni…

\- Hogy mondhatsz ilyet? Már hogyne örülnék, ha tudnám, hogy életben van, és biztonságban… - csodálkozott, és átható tekintettel Jamesre nézett.

\- Mert… én vagyok az – bökte ki végül.

Piton vett egy nagy levegőt, és lassan kiengedte. Harry látta, hogy nagy akaraterőre van szüksége, hogy ne kezdjen el ordibálni.

\- Te lennél… Az nem lehet – döbbent le a hír hallatán.- Ne viccelj ilyesmivel.

\- Pedig igaz. Megnéztem a varázsvérvizsgálattal, mikor legutóbb a Szent Mungóban jártam – jegyezte meg halkan. – Ne haragudj, hogy csak most mondtam el.

\- Mégis honnét gondoltad, hogy te vagy a testvérem? Eléggé nem hasonlítunk egymásra…

\- Apám mondta el halála előtt, nemrég. A mi apánk szétválasztott kiskorunkban, és így kerültem a Potter családhoz.

Harry anyjára nézett, aki nem tűnt meglepettnek az elhangzó fejlemény miatt; továbbra is csendben figyelte a beszélgetést.

\- Ennek még utánajárok. Nem hiszek neked… te nem – dünnyögte orra alatt, és kinyitotta az ajtót. – Most már megyek.

\- Ahogy gondolod, remélem, még beszélünk… - szólt utána James.

\- Nekünk nincs semmi megbeszélni valónk. Még ott sem, ha találkozunk legközelebb – mondta hűvösen.

James nem szólt, csak felment a lépcsőn otthagyva őket. Lily odalépett az ajtóhoz, hogy bezárja a hívatlan vendég után.

\- Tényleg menjetek el a nagyapádék házába, nehogy baj történjen – aggódott Piton, és átlépte a küszöböt.

\- Mondtam már, hogy biztonságban leszünk. Jamesnek hogy mondhatsz olyat, hogy ott sem fogsz vele szóba állni?

\- Remélem, arra nem kerül sor, hogy én odajussak. Nekem itt dolgom van, tudod jól: meg kell védenem minden erőmmel a kiválasztottat.

„Na ne… Ez nekem már túl sok” – gondolta magában Harry elképedve.

\- Szerinted, majd az én fiam lesz? Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan - nevetett fel Lily.

\- Nem tudom, mi ezen olyan vicces. Hidd el, ő lesz – emelte fel a hangját a nő jókedvén. – Egyébként pedig semmi sem hozhatja rendbe azt a sok sebet, amit ő ejtett, ha tényleg ő a testvérem.

Lily arca komorrá vált, ahogyan újra Pitonra emelte tekintetét.

\- Meglátod, majd elrendeződik minden, és továbbra is tudtok együtt dolgozni majd akkor is. Ott nem kerülheted el, hogy haragban legyetek…

\- Nem tervezek odamenni! Minden hatalmammal védeni fogom, ha kell – vicsorogta Piton ingerülten. – Most már viszont megyek...

\- Ha most mondom azt az egy szót, akkor mit válaszolnál? – érdeklődött Lily.

Piton most mikor tényleg menni készült volna, visszafordult.

\- Most már késő… - suttogta. – Ezt te is tudod.

A fejére húzta csuklyát, és elindult ellenkező irányba, mint amikor jött. Lily szomorúan nézett utána, majd halkan megjegyezte:

\- Még szeretlek… Ez két szó, de ekkor sem térnél vissza – suttogta, és még mielőtt bezárta a bejárati ajtót, Harry kilépett a szürkeségbe.

Harry egy ideig még ott állt a zárt ajtó előtt a névtáblát nézve, aztán sóhajtott egyet, és megfordult indulásra készen. Megfagyott ereiben a vér, mikor szembetalálta magát a sápadt és ingerült apjával.

\- Ezt nem lett volna szabad megtudnod! – mondta dühösen, és megfogta Harry karját.

\- Te és az igazgató folyton titkolóztok előttem! Aztán ne csodálkozzatok, ha kíváncsiskodom! – vágott vissza Harry, próbálva kiszabadítani a karját, de kevés sikerrel, mert apja erősebb volt.

\- Vannak dolgok, amikről nem szabad tudnod! – ordította Piton. – És ez épp az volt! Az én kilétemről nem tudhat senki sem!

\- Mármint hogy te egy ősi…

\- Ki ne mondd! – ordított rá az apja, továbbra is erősen fogva a fiút. – Remélem, tudod, hogy komoly következményei lesznek az engedetlenségednek!

\- Állok elébe! – válaszolt Harry, majd apja karjánál fogva megrántotta, az utca pedig kavarogva eltűnt, és újra Piton lakosztályában találta magát.


End file.
